Estranged
by wiccanwerewolf669
Summary: Marina Turner is the daughter of Will and Elizabeth Turner. A raid on her town throws her into the world her mother had worked so hard to protect her from: Piracy. WARNING! Lots of violence and some adult stuff in later chapters!
1. The Party

Marina Turner leaned on her balcony. Her dirty blonde hair was in a messy braid and she closed her light brown eyes and sighed as the sea wind blew a strand of her hair across her face.

"Marina?" her mother called. Elizabeth Turner walked onto the balcony and stood next to her daughter. "Marina, you need to come downstairs for the party." Marina sighed louder and rested her head on her arms. Elizabeth rubbed her back and gently made her daughter face her.

"Mama, I don't want to face all those people I don't know," Marina said. She looked into her mother's dark brown eyes.

"Darling, you are a girl of eighteen years of age. You need to try to find a nice young man and settle," her mother said. She cupped one side of Marina's face and smiled gently. Marina shook her off and backed away.

"You didn't. You chose Father over a man that was part of the Navy. You got true choice, and I won't," Marina said softly. Elizabeth sighed and looked out onto the sea.

"Yes," her mother didn't deny it. "I would give anything for your father to see you now. You've grown to be a beautiful woman." Elizabeth lifted her daughters chin. "You have your father's eyes." Marina couldn't help but smile. Her mother pulled her into Marina's room and sat her down in front of the mirror.

"Let's get you cleaned up better," Elizabeth said.

Marina stood at the top of the stairs and took a deep breathe. Her mother had her dressed in an extravagant gown of deep blues and violets. She started walking down the stairs and felt all eyes turn to her. She closed her eyes and hurried down the stairs. Many people stood at the bottom and congratulated her. She smiled politely and said the right things. Men her age walked up and introduced themselves. She bowed gracefully and continued on her way. The evening turned into night and people started to leave.

"M'Lady?" came a soft male voice. Marina turned to face a young man. His dull red hair seemed flat and greasy in the dim lighting of the ballroom. His hazel eyes seemed lifeless and dull.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to be polite. He shifted his weight and looked at anything but her. That's the way to win a woman's heart, she thought.

"I was wondering if I could have this last dance with you?" he asked. She nodded and held out her hand. It took all her willpower not to yank her hand away from his overly sweaty palms. He led her to the middle of the floor and they danced. Marina held her breathe most of the dance. He stank of sweat and manure. The song ended and they bowed to each other. Marina quickly hurried away and up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and slid down to the floor. She put her head in her hands and moaned.

"I'll never get this stink off me!" she muttered to herself. She stood herself back up and undressed. She took in a giant gulp of air as she undid her corset. Marina pulled on her pajamas and fell instantly to sleep in her bed.


	2. The Attack

Marina opened her eyes to the searing sunlight and groaned. "Wake up!" Elizabeth said in a sing-song voice. Marina threw a pillow at her mother and laughed. Elizabeth left and Marina got out of bed. She put on a white, long sleeved blouse and a long grey skirt. She tied on a loose corset and quickly braided her hair. She met her mother down in the dining area and they ate breakfast in momentary silence.

"So did you find a nice young man last night?" her mother asked when they had finished eating. Marina shook her head and sighed. Her mother nodded and stood up.

"Let's go to the market today," Elizabeth suggested. Marina nodded eagerly, she loved going to the open market. They grabbed their baskets and made their way to the street. Marina breathed in the salt water breeze and smiled happily. They walked into the market and the smells of fresh bread, fruit, and other food filled her nose.

They spent hours in the market, browsing and buying things they needed. The sun was starting to set when the two women started heading back to the house. Dark thunder clouds blocked the sun's rays and the sound of thunder filled the air. Elizabeth stopped short and her eyes went wide.

"Mama, it's just the thunder," Marina said, touching her mother's arm.

"No, Marina, that's cannon fire," her mother whispered. Elizabeth grabbed her daughters hand and ran. Gunfire sounded behind them and Marina nearly screamed with fright. They made it back to the house and Elizabeth locked the door. She ran into the dining room and reentered. Elizabeth came back with her cutlass that had been sitting on the wall.

"Mama, what's going on?" Marina cried over the cannon fire.

"Pirates!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and the door burst open. Marina screamed as a gunshot rang out and her mother grabbed her side.

"Mama!" Marina ran over to her now fallen mother. Blood started to seep through her mother's fingers.

"Marina," Elizabeth moaned through gritted teeth. Marina felt hands on her shoulders and was lifted away from her mother. "No!" Elizabeth screamed and tried to get up. A scruffy man that had shot her mother smacked her across the face with his gun. Elizabeth slumped to the floor in unconsciousness.

"No! Mama!" Marina started screaming at the top of her lungs. Her captor took his pistol and hit her too, knocking her unconscious.


	3. The Mast

Marina awoke on a rocking ship. She tried to move but found her arms tied. She turned her head this way and that to get her bearings. Her shirt was torn and nearly exposed her breasts. Her skirt was somehow still intact and for that she was grateful.

"Look, mates, the wench is up!" a man cried. The scruffy man who had hurt her mother appeared before her. Cold rage filled her and she tried to lash out at the man. He smiled and picked up a strand of her hair. She twisted away from him and spat in his eye. He laughed and yanked on a handful of her hair. "I like 'em fiery." He yanked on her shirt to fully reveal her bosom and Marina cried out. This made the man laugh harder and more men gathered around.

"What do you want?" she whispered hoarsely, fear beginning to cloud her mind.

"You, precious," he cackled and stared to touch her. Marina cried and struggled to get away from him, but the ropes bound her into place. The man cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed them hard. She cried out in pain as he manhandled her.

"Stop it," she nearly screamed. This made the man lean in close enough for her to smell his rotting teeth.

"Make me," he said and ripped her skirt off. Marina winced as frigid sea water hit her bare legs. Her knickers quickly became soaked with the salty water.

"Those won't do at all," sneered another man. He came up with a knife and made quick work of sawing her last piece of decency off. A sob escaped Marina, now with absolutely nothing to defend herself with against the sick men. The scruffy one nodded approvingly and stepped in closer to her near naked body.

"Now you'll know what a real man is," he whispered in her ear. He tried to pry her legs apart. She looked down and saw that he had opened his pants and his erect penis tried to press into her thigh. Marina kicked the man in the groan and smiled in triumph and the satisfying grunt. The man stood back up after a few minutes, anger reflecting in his eyes.

"You little bitch! Barcker, get some ropes so we can tie her damn legs down!" he screamed. A short man came over with more rope and two others helped secure her legs to the mast. Marina felt total dread and fear for what she knew was coming next. The man came even closer and Marina felt pressure on her inner thighs. Tears ran like rivers down her face as she felt his manhood nearing her genital area.

"You're going to pay for that," he sneered in her ear and licked her cheek. He then shoved himself inside of her with extensive force. Marina screamed and cried in agony and despair. He was relentless, pounding into her with so much force it felt like her teeth were rattling. Marina started to shut down her mind and body so she wouldn't have to be there anymore. The pain was growing when a gunshot made the man jump away. Marina sighed in relief before looking to the sound of the shot.

A man around her age stood with a smoking pistol raised above his head. He had shoulder length brown black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. His brown eyes glittered with anger.

"What is going on here!" he shouted. Black started to edge around her vision.

"Caption Sparrow! Nothing, just trying to teach this pretty little gem a lesson," the man who attacked her tried to explain. The man walked towards them and Marina fought to stay conscious. He pulled out his cutlass and swung it towards her. She screamed as it hit just above her head and she felt herself collapse. He cut the rope around her legs off and picked her up. Marina felt heat radiate off his body and was thankful for that comfort.

"I will deal with you later!" he nearly snarled at the man. He gently held Marina in his arms and he opened the doors to the caption's quarters. She stared up at her savior before everything went dark.


	4. Elizabeth and Will

Elizabeth awoke in her bedroom, a doctor and nurse maid on either side of her. "What's going on?" she asked, trying to sit up. Searing pain ran up her left side and she fell back into her pillows, breathing hard. Everything came rushing back to her and she grabbed the doctor's arm.

"Where's Marina? Where's my baby?" she cried. The doctor patted her hand and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth, she was taken during the raid. We have no clue where they are or what they are going to do with her." A sob escaped Elizabeth and she tightly shut her eyes against her tears.

"I tried to protect her. I didn't want her to be exposed to the world of piracy. I left that part of my life far behind when I had Marina." She covered her face with her hands and felt the tears leak through her eyelids. The doctor and nurse left Elizabeth to her mourning. What felt like hours passed before Elizabeth conjured enough strength to walk to her open window. She felt to pull of the sea and sighed in longing for it and her husband Will.

"Will, please hear my plea. Find our daughter, the gift of our love. Bring her home safely back to me."

A howl of anger echoed around the open waters of the ocean. William Turner gripped the edge of his boat in rage and despair.

"And what you say is true?" he asked one of his crew.

"Yes, Caption. I am sorry to be the one to inform you," the man replied. Will ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Then we must find her. Get the crew ready." Will made his way up to the quarter deck and stood before his crew. "We must find Marina!"


	5. Marcus Sparrow

Marina opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. She looked around and saw the back of a man kneeling across the room. Everything that had happened to her in the last twenty four hours came rushing back and she jumped to the edge of the bed and the man turned. Only then did she realize the only thing she wore was a torn shirt and corset. He quickly looked away as she scrambled for a blanket to cover herself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Marina sobbed. He stood and walked over to her. A dull ache started between her legs and Marina moaned in pain. The man stood at the edge of the bed and held his hand out. She took it cautiously.

"I am Marcus Sparrow, caption of this fine vessel. I am so sorry. My men, well, most of my men, know better than to handle a lady in such a manner. The men who hurt you will be severely punished." Marina looked into his brown eyes and felt he was telling the truth. He stepped away and pointed to a tub of water. "I made you a bath so that you could wash yourself. I left one of my longer shirts for you to wear until we stop at a port to get you proper clothing." He turned and shut the door behind him.

Marina sat for a long time, but the call of the bath water was strong, and she slowly stood up. The pain between her thighs was starting to lessen, but it was still very difficult for her to walk. She undressed fully and sank down into the warm water. She grabbed a sponge and a soap bar and started to scrub herself clean. The water soothed her tightly coiled muscles and she began to relax.

Thuds on the deck made her jump and look around. Yelling followed and Marina grew curious. She quickly dried herself off and put on the shirt Marcus had left for her. It reached just below her mid-thigh and she cautiously crept towards the door. It was slightly ajar and Marina could see the right half of the ship. The man who had raped her and the one who had helped him stood along the bow.

"Why did you do that to the woman!" came Marcus's voice. The scruffy man shifted nervously but didn't answer. "Why!" This made the man flinch and he looked at his captain.

"Well, sir, we were at sea for such a long time," said the man who had destroyed her undergarments.

"So that justifies what you did?" Marcus asked.

"We are pirates! What happened to pillaging and plundering everything that came into our sights!" shouted the scruffy man. A shot rang out and her assailant went limp and fell overboard.

"If you don't like how I run my ship, you can leave," said Marcus coldly. The other men looked away and down on at the wooden deck. "As for you four," Marcus said, turning his attention to the others," you will be left on a deserted island with one pistol with one bullet."

"I thought we each got a pistol, Cap," said the short man.

"No, you will all share the one." Marcus came into view then and handed the gun to one of them before shoving them overboard. More of the crew came and threw the rest of them off.

"I never liked 'em, always trying to act like they be better than us," said an older man. Marcus nodded and told his crew what they needed to do.

"We will make our way to Port Angus," Marcus said and made his way back to the captain's quarters. Marina scrabbled away and into a corner of the room. He entered before firmly shutting the door and turning to face her.

"The men who hurt you are now disposed of," Marcus said. He held his hand out to her and she took it.


End file.
